


A Holiday Gift for Lotta

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Cookies, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lotta may celebrate Hanukkah instead of Christmas, but that doesn't stop her from getting a nice little treat from Audrey and Dot.





	A Holiday Gift for Lotta

It was Christmas on Harvey Street, and all of the kids were celebrating with their friends and families. Almost every one of the children had gotten at least one gift that had been on their lists. Audrey and Dot, in particular, were having a great holiday with their families and each other.

That being said, Lotta wasn't there to celebrate with them. She and her family were Jewish, and so were busy celebrating Hanukkah instead of Christmas.

But about midway into the day, Audrey and Dot came up with something nice to do to her. They were snacking on some Christmas cookies that Audrey had made, when Dot got an idea.

"You know, Audrey," Dot started, "I think we should save a few of these cookies for Lotta. I know she's not celebrating with us, but it'd be thoughtful of us to give her at least one gift."

"That's a great idea!" said Audrey. She took a little snack container with a lid, opened it up and placed about three cookies inside of it. "She is one of our best friends ever, after all."

Audrey and Dot told their parents that they were going outside for a minute, and then headed outside. They made their way to Lotta's house and stood at the front door. Audrey held her container in her hand and pressed her forefinger to the doorbell. Almost a minute had gone by before the door opened, revealing Lotta.

When she saw her two best friends, she gasped in joy. "Audrey! Dot!"

"Hello, Lotta," Dot greeted her.

"Hey, Lotta!" Audrey added. "We decided to bring you a little something for the holiday."

"You did?" Lotta asked, touched.

Audrey handed her the container, and she carefully removed the lid. Her eyes widened in surprise and happiness.

"Oh, thank you, Audrey!" said Lotta with a smile.

She took one of the cookies out of the container and took a bite. She kept her smile as she chewed slowly, and then swallowed.

"Oh, these are so yummy!"

"I know, right?" Audrey agreed. "And they're not just yummy, they're yummy-licious."

"To make up for the fact that we don't celebrate the same holiday as you do," Dot explained, "we decided to bring some of Audrey's Christmas cookies to you as a gift."

"That is so, so thoughtful of you," Lotta said, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you so, so very much!"

"Don't mention it, Lotta!" said Audrey.

After she'd replied, Lotta came up with an idea.

"In fact, do you suppose you could save some of your Christmas cookies for me next year, too? Please?"

Audrey and Dot looked at each other, then looked back at Lotta and smiled.

"Absolutely!" they said in unison.

"Oh, goody!" Lotta was filled with joy. "Thank you, girls! I'm gonna go back to my Hanukkah now. Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you!" Audrey and Dot replied; Audrey said it first, and then Dot.

Lotta closed the door, and Audrey and Dot returned to their families's Christmas party. Even if Lotta celebrated a different holiday than they did, the two Harvey Girls were equally happy they had a chance to give her something during the holidays.


End file.
